Después de la tormenta
by valkiria32
Summary: yami ama a yugi pero tiene miedo de decirlo un dia yugi enferma y yami tendrá que enfrentar su miedos para decírselo o sera demasiado tarde. YxYY (los personajes no me pertenecen)


Era un día normal para un adolescente de pelo tricolor, piel blanca y hermosos ojos amatistas mirando aburrido por la ventana las nubes negras que prometían lluvia, mientras el maestro seguía dando su clase dejo escapar un leve suspiro solo esperaba que se acabara la clase no se sentía bien y quería ir a casa lo malo es que faltaban muchas clases para acabar.

/Aibou estas bien?/ pregunto su Yami desde el enlace que compartían.

\estoy yami te preocupas demasiado\ yugi trato de que sonara convincente.

/ok pero si algo esta mal me avisas si/ yami aun preocupado pensó en dejarlo a si

\claro yami\

Con eso su conversación se acabo igual de la clase yugi rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y se fue corriendo asta que llego al baño solo para votar su almuerzo en el escusado cuando acabo se lavo la cara y las manos para tratar de calmarse pero no funcionaba aun se sentía muy mal.

yugi escucho la campana y regreso al curso solo para encontrar a un yami y sus amigos muy preocupados.

"Yugi donde estabas me tenias preocupado cuando corriste a si'' pregunto su yami sabiendo que su hikari le ocultaba algo.

''estoy bien yami enserio'' yugi folso una sonrisa convincente para que le crea yami le iba a responder pero entro el maestro y no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlo a si.

Las horas pasaban y yugi empeoro su vista estaba borrosa y casi no podia oir lo que el maestro decía, el se sentía mas caliente de lo que estaba antes y llevaba un rato jadeando por aire, pero aun con esas condiciones noto la mirada de su yami preocupado.

Ya casi se acababa las clases solo le quedaba una ''solo una '' yugi se animaba a si mismo para aguantar pero el estaba dudando de que resista.

Yugi camino a su siguiente clase tambaleándose si que se fue pegando de la pared para tener un apoyo  
llego a las escaleras y su vista se volvió tan borroso que no vio los escalones y callo en ellos quedado tumbado en el suelo lo ultimo que recordó fue un gran dolo y después oscuridad.

~~~~Punto de vista Yami~~~

Yami estaba preocupado por su aibou el no se notaba nada bien ese día, yugi le avía dicho que estaba bien pero el no estaba convenido vio a yugi salir de la clase a su siguiente (yami quería estar seca de yugi a si que eligió las mismas clases que el) yami tomo el camino mas largo para llegar ya que quirie pensar.

Cuando llego noto que yugi no estaba hay 'Donde estará?' se pregunto a si mismo pero pensó que solo fue al baño.

El maestro llego y empezó a dar su clase pero yami no le prestaba atención solo miraba el asiento vació de yugi en ese mismo instante sintió un gran dolor en el corazón y hay supo que algo andaba mal con su luz.

Si pedir permiso ni nada yami salio corriendo de la clase dejando a todos extraños, corrió lo mas piernas podían reviso los lugares donde yugi estaría los casilleros, los baños, la biblioteca pero nada yami siguió corriendo cuando llego a la escalera se le heló la sangre tirado en el piso estaba su yugi inconsciente.

yami bajo la escalera y tomo a yugi lo mas delicado posible y lo llevo a la enfermería mientras le susurraba ''yugi estarás bien mi amor aguanta'' .

Cuando llego a la enfermería ''Por favor necesito ayuda'' rápidamente llego la enfermera a revisarlo mientras yami esperaba afuera, unos deis minutos que fueron eternos para yami la enfermera salio.

''Como esta?''grito desesperado por no saber la situación de su luz.

''Estará bien tiene una fiebre algo alta pero nada de que preocuparse y no sufrió daño alguno con la caída de la escalera esta durmiendo ahora pero puedes pasar'' dijo amablemente la enfermera.

Yami asintió y entro a la enfermería allí acostado en una cama estaba su luz durmiendo tranquilamente yami tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado sosteniéndole la mano.

'Que susto me diste pensé que avías muerto aun si saber cuanto te amo' pensó yami mientras apretaba un poco la mano d e yugi.

Se quedo mirando a yugi su hermosa cara en paz, ese hermoso cabello y sus delicado labios color rosa, yami poco a poco se fue inclinado asta capturar los labios de yugi con los suyos en un beso suave.

Cuando se aparto se quedo helado esos hermosos ojos amatistas estaba abiertos mirándolo con un rubor en sus mejillas el no sabia si era por la fiebre o el beso.

''y... yugi yo puedo explicarlo'' dijo muy nervioso yami sin saber que le diria.

Pero antes que le pudiera decir algo mas yugi le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a yami ese pequeño pero lindo beso tramito mucho amor,cariño, comprenden. Yami al principio estaba en shock pero después lo correspondió cuando ambos se despegaron yugi jadeaba un poco y le dijo

''te amo yami desde el primer momento en que te vi...'' dijo muy sonrojado

''yo también te amo mi hikari no sabes cuanto te amo''dijo para volver a besarlo

Desde la ventana se vio que las nubes negras que cubrían la ciudad iba desaprensado poco a poco para dejar que los cálidos rallos del sol llegue a la ventana donde están los dos amantes compartiendo su amor.


End file.
